Grubonian Religion
Chicken Skin stands high above his mountain for years and years to come! He is the ancient god of the land, a marvel to behold. The frogs are blessed by Chicken Skin for being the founders of Skinology, an ideology that revolves around the idea of giving up all riches and resources for supernatural powers. It is the belief that in order to process a power so holy and grand, you must give up something that is dear. Chicken Skin brought life to the land, as The Dead Tuna Producer, god of the sea, brought life to the oceans, rivers, and lakes. Chicken Skin was a giant blue chicken, but The Dead Tuna Producer was a ginormous possum with fish parts like a tail and gills. The Dead Tuna Producer channels water, making it easy or uneasy for those on land to set sail, depending on whether he saw it reasonable or not. The Dead Tuna Producer was a pro colonist, so he saw nothing wrong with empires and settlers seeking new land to conquer. Both Chicken Skin and The Dead Tuna Producer coexisted peacefully after The War of the Gods, a series of battles against The Fly Trap, the evil god of underground Quagmire. The Fly Trap wished for nothing more than to create chaos in Grubonia, which is the reason he was banished by the might of Chicken Skin, The Dead Tuna Producer, The Slug Guardians; gods of the sky and heavens above, and Triangus-Shirtwok Factorium; god of fire. The Slug Guardians were nothing more than spirits of green, slimy slugs that lived in a custom built utopia that was held in the skies of Grubonia known as Slug Roof. Slug Roof is the completely visible heaven in the sky that was green and brown clouds which caused goop weather. When you died and did good, you'd go to Slug Roof where slugs would bathe you in their stomachs for eternity. It was in every Grubonians’ interest to live forever in Slug Roof after their lives as mortals. Triangus-Shirtwok Factorium took the physical form of a giant, charcoal black anteater wi th humanoid eyes. On his back was a fully functioning factory yard that spewed smog and burning coal through the air, enriching it with a fresh taste of progress that seeped into your throat, like nectar. All of these Gods were worshipped amongst the many different tribes and animals of Grubonia; however, legend says that the newts of The Deserts of Gecko Gunk were convinced by a small tarantula named Igor to follow a fake religion known as Islam. (This is a theory). While the frogs of Frog Plains believed in Skinology, the bugosapiens, before the form of The Bug Fuck Republic, believed in a nomadic-based religion called Pooism. Bugosapiens regularly made the trip into the mountains of The Badlands to sit upon a high altitude and speak to their inner spirit taking a physical form. Being at such altitude allowed bugosapiens to perform this ritual, which is the main reason why The Bug Fuck Republic made a ginormous wall around their flat land, making it impossible for any individual to be enlightened. Instead, The BFR wanted to embrace a totalitarian ideology known as Egg-Mech Birthism, which only embraced the flyhead bugosapiens for creating The Great Egg Machine. Your spirit appearing in the physical form of a goose was a sign of your bad decisions and thoughts, while a cricket was the opposite. “Crickets in the sky” was an ancient phrase from bugosapiens that meant “Everyone be blessed”. The Sea of Dead Tuna was rumored to possess an underwater society of Da Gups, a religious race of Dead Tunan monks. They believed in a better life being held in water because of isolation, sense of class, and purity. They were very strict and had a lot of rules against sing and dance, self expression, and relationships with whores. The chefs of The Community Pot Island followed the religion of Triangus-Shirtwok Factorium in order to receive the holy flames for cooking the frog stew. Every Saturday, the giant chefs would prepare a huge meal for all the local whops of The Community Pot, consisting of lost frogs from Frog Plains, vegetables, poop berries, and yak-meat. It was a holy meal for all the Italians on the island and Triangus-Shirtwok Factorium flew above The Community Pot once a month and let out a ferocious, wild anteater screech.